Ratbat
Ratbat has no friends, only business partners. His sole allegiance is to himself. The other Decepticons are aware of this, but cooperate with and tolerate Ratbat because of his vital and unique talent for locating fuel resources. So much do they value his services that they are willing to overlook his behavioral extremes. Ratbat prefers to refuel himself by plunging his mecha-fangs into the grime-free gas lines of brand-new cars; the better made the car, the better its gas tastes to him. This usually destroys the cars. Although many of the other Decepticons find this practice wasteful and disgusting, they are more than willing to help Ratbat indulge in his horrible habit by procuring cars for him. Besides, they know if Ratbat can't satisfy his fuel lust in that way, he might select one of them. And, given his importance, they are likely to let him. In his bat mode, Ratbat's wings act as chemical sensors that enable him to locate and distinguish between fuels. They are able to detect the slightest trace of a fuel - their sensitivity records molecular concentrations as low as one part per quadrillion in the air. Within his mouth are retractable mecha-fangs that can puncture all but the strongest materials. He uses them to refuel himself. Micro-chemical processors within the fangs convert most fossil and alcohol-based fuels into a form he can metabolize. As a bat, he can assume the size of a normal bat with about a one-foot wingspan, or a larger version with a ten-foot wingspan. In either size, he has a maximum speed of 65 mph and a range of 200 miles. He is extremely maneuverable. Ratbat's wings are his most vulnerable part. They offer little resistance to artillery fire. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Ratbat was an independent operative on Cybertron who joined Soundwave during the Great War and was rebuilt by him to become a Con-Tape. During the Lost Years Ratbat served as Governor of Polyhex after Straxus's death, but as energy reserves continued to dwindle, Ratbat turning the leadership position over to Valour to focus in finding new fuel sources for the Decepticons. In 1986 Ratbat joined Soundwave on Earth to help manage the fantastic new energy resources available on the organic planet. MUX History: Ratbat remains one of Soundwave's Intelligence operatives. In 2013 his offices in Polyhex were destroyed with the rest of the city by Hubcap and the Trans-Organics. Logs/Posts 2016 * October 16 - "Den of Smugglers" - A group of neutrals tries to escape the doomed planet Cybertron. Oct 17 - Incident report A voice recording clicks on, audio only and Ratbat records... Lord Megatron. Another incidence of attempted escapees was thwarted by the diligent efforts of Scourge and the Sweeps. I was present and identified the fuel store that one of those attempting to assist the fugitives had secreted as part of a pre planned cunning ruse... The recording continues to run but there is an awkward, embarrassed silence. As there may be a lack of accuracy to his last statement... ...however, I feel there may be a more efficient way for keeping these types from so much as daring to flout that which should be so self evident. Thus, I request an audience with you mighty Megatron to see if my suggestion is of any merit. Please let me know at your at your earliest convenience my lord. The recording ends. November 10 - "Nightmare TP Finale" Starscream uses Valour as bait to try to lure the dream entity known as Nemro into a trap. OOC Notes A single "eek" is worth a thousand words, maybe more . . . . He can't speak humanoid unless in cassette form and loaded into something. He has offices on Earth now, open to everyone, where people can come and do business with those that faction politics may not normally allow. Or to have fun! It's your tab after all. What-If Universe Decepticon World Ratbat was stationed on Earth to "integrate" humans into the labor camps set up by the Decepticons to harvest the Earth's resources and convert it into energon. Ratbat was awarded the title of "efficiency expert" - imposing such innovative practices as "offlining" humans who are ill more than two days in a row and devising a new carbohydrate/protein "paste" formula that is fed to workers three times a day. Players Ratbat was played by huskey1861 from January to February of 2002. As of March of 2013, Ratbat is played by Matt-Bat. =) References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe ---- Category:active Category:Characters Category:Con-Tapes Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:Transformers